Ouille !
by Clairette
Summary: Lorsque Lionel revient, sakura a peur qu'il ait quelqu'un d'autre, et lui fait croire qu'elle a un petit ami, mais regrette bien vite. 3e one shot !


Ouille !   
Tout le monde avait maintenant dans les 17-18 ans, Lionel et Stéphanie étaient repartis à Hong Kong bien des années auparavant, mais gardent le contact avec leurs amis Japonais. Anthony a préféré revenir au Japon, n'ayant aucune obligation de retourner en Angleterre. -- Au fait, Sakura, fit Tiffany après les cours, j'ai reçu une lettre de Stéphanie qui me dit qu'elle et Lionel vont venir au Japon nous rendre une petite visite !  
  
-- C'est vraiment super ça ! fit Sakura, en essayant de ne pas trop rougir.  
  
-- Salut les filles ! fit alors une voix masculine derrière elles.  
  
-- Idriss ! s'exclama Sakura. Tu nous as fait peur !  
  
Idriss était un ami de Sakura et Tiffany. Il était bronzé, grand et maigre, et assez sympa.  
  
-- Désolé ! Alors, qui c'est qui revient vous voir ?  
  
-- Stéphanie et Lionel, des amis très proches ! sourit Sakura.  
  
-- Encore plus proches que moi ?  
  
-- Ha ha ! Très drôle, fit Sakura d'un ton sarcastique.  
Quelques jours plus tard, tout le gang ( + Idriss) était réuni autour d'un bon jus de fruit à la terrasse d'un café. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, lorsqu'une jeune fille et un jeune homme les accostèrent. La jeune fille avait de très longs cheveux noirs qu'elle avait laissé détachés, un petit débardeur moulant, un pantacourt bleu, et elle avait une paire de baskets blanches. Le jeune homme, lui, avait d'épais cheveux bruns en bataille, des yeux marrons, portait une chemise bleu clair à manches courtes dont le haut était dégrafé, un jean large (mais pas trop quand même), et une longue chaîne en argent autour du cou. (ça te rappelle rien, Sabrina ?) Tiffany fut la première à les reconnaître :  
  
-- Stéphanie, Lionel ! C'est super de vous revoir ! Apparemment, le vie vous a profité ! dit-elle en faisant un petit clin d'?il à Sakura, qui avait les yeux rivés sur Lionel.  
  
Le gang se leva, et salua les deux Chinois. Mais quand vint le tour d'Idriss :  
  
-- Et voici Idriss, fit Tiffany. C'est...  
  
-- ... mon petit ami ! coupa Sakura.  
  
Lionel ouvrit grand les yeux devant le ton brusque de Sakura, puis reprit son sourire. Tiffany en fut étonnée, mais personne ne le remarqua, sauf Anthony.  
  
-- Enchanté, Idriss ! fit Lionel en lui serrant la main avec un sourire amical.  
  
Tous s'assirent autour de la table, et le gang se demandait pourquoi Sakura avait dit que Idriss était son petit ami. Elle qui n'arrêtait pas de parler de Lionel...  
  
Pourtant celui-ci n'avait pas l'air en colère. Loin de là, même, il était plutôt décontracté ! Il riait avec les autres, et semblait bien s'entendre avec Idriss.  
  
Sakura baissa la tête : mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de sortir ça ? C'était sans doute qu'elle avait peur qu'il lui annonce qu'il avait une petite amie, et que elle, elle se serait retrouvée dans le rôle de la fille qui désespère à attendre. Bordel, mais pourquoi elle avait dit ça ?  
  
-- Et toi, Lionel ? Toujours pas de copine en vue ? demanda Yvan en lançant un regard lourd de reproches à Sakura.  
  
Stéphanie sourit intérieurement : Lionel était devenu un roi en matière de mentir à propos de lui-même. Quand il faisait des conneries avec des copains, tout le monde le croyait lorsqu'il se justifiait.  
  
-- Ben, celles de Hong Kong... y en a qui sont pas mal, d'autres pas terribles, ça dépend des goûts...  
  
-- Et en ce moment, tu en as une ?  
  
-- Toujours pas ! répondit Stéphanie à sa place. Faut dire que les gars de Hong Kong font gaffe à lui, ils ont peur que ce superbe célibataire qu'est mon cousin leur fauche leur copine ! Lionel est plutôt craquant des fois, pas vrai ?  
  
Elle avait dit sa dernière phrase en regardant Sakura. Celle-ci s'en voulut encore plus : il n'avait jamais eu d'autre copine, et elle, elle faisait semblant de sortir avec Idriss pour lui montrer qu'elle pouvait se passer de lui.  
  
Elle essaya de garder un visage de marbre lorsque les yeux de Lionel suivirent une partie plutôt basse du corps de la serveuse qui repartait vers le bar.  
  
-- Et puis au Japon, c'est pas si mal... fit-il, tandis que Sakura avait de plus en plus de mal à garder le contrôle d'elle-même.  
  
Sous la table, Idriss glissa sa main dans celle de Sakura, mais celle- ci retira la sienne. Il fallait qu'elle explique tout à Idriss.  
Sakura prit Idriss à part lorsque tout le monde se promenait. Celui-ci prit un air ravi :  
  
-- Eh ben Sakura, si j'avais su que tu ressentais ça pour moi, je...  
  
-- Tu n'y es pas du tout, le coupa-t-elle. J'ai... j'ai sorti ça... pour le rendre jaloux...  
  
-- Qui ? Lionel ? demanda Idriss, un sourcil levé.  
  
-- Oui, souffla Sakura en baissant la tête, gênée.  
  
-- Ben, ça a pas trop l'air de marcher, si tu veux mon avis !  
  
-- Mais lui, il a pas eu d'autre copine, et il croit que moi, j'ai un nouveau copain !  
  
-- Et ? fit Idriss, attendant la suite.  
  
-- Pour une fois que je peux le revoir, je fous tout en l'air ! Il faut que je lui dise la vérité... mais il va me prendre pour une idiote !  
  
Idriss éclata de rire, sous l'oeil noir de Sakura.  
  
-- Ben si tu veux tout savoir, je suis plutôt flatté que ce soit moi ton "petit ami" ! D'ailleurs, si on doit jouer la comédie, ça me dérangeras pas le moins du monde de te rouler des...  
  
-- IDRISS !  
  
-- Désolé, mais c'est vrai !  
  
-- Quoi ? Attends, t'es sorti avec presque toutes les filles de la classe !  
  
-- Sauf avec toi !  
  
-- Désolée, mais c'est Lionel que j'aime...  
  
-- Pour ça, je veux bien te croire, mais fantasmer sur un type qui revient que tous les ans, c'est pas super...  
  
-- Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie ! s'emporta Sakura.  
  
-- D'accord. Mais admettons que tu lui dises. Qu'est-ce qui te dis que lui aussi est amoureux de toi ?  
  
-- Heu... je... heu... ben... balbutia Sakura, confuse. Je... en fait... c'est... Et puis merde à la fin ! Au moins, je lui aurais dit !  
  
-- Moi j'ai pas trop l'impression qu'il t'aime.  
  
-- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? !  
  
-- Peut-être parce qu'il aurait du être jaloux, et non aussi amical avec moi !  
  
Sakura retourna vers les autres, vexée, mais Idriss eut tôt fait de la rejoindre, et de la prendre par la main.  
  
-- Bon, nous, on va rentrer, fit Stéphanie en jetant un coup d'?il sur sa montre.  
  
-- Oui, t'as raison, fit à son tour Lionel.  
  
Lorsqu'il frôla Idriss, il lui dit à l'oreille :  
  
-- Éclate-toi bien, mec ! Elle en vaut le coup, j'ai déjà fait l'expérience !  
  
Idriss n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Lionel et Stéphanie étaient en marche. Cependant Lionel se retourna, et lui fit un clin d'?il en levant le pouce.  
  
-- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? demanda aussitôt Sakura une fois que les Chinois étaient assez loin. -- Que je devais m'éclater, parce que tu en vaux le coup, il a déjà fait l'expérience !  
  
-- Ca veut dire qu'avant il me trouvait à son goût ! s'extasia Sakura, des étoiles pleins les yeux.  
  
-- Oui, ça c'est le bon côté, fit Tiffany. Mais le mauvais côté...  
  
Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, laissant deviner aux autres où elle voulait en venir. Sakura baissa la tête, totalement déconfite.  
Stéphanie ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, se déchaussa, et alla s'affaler sur le canapé. Lionel fit de même, et s'assit à côté d'elle.  
  
-- C'était vraiment cool, fit Stéphanie avec un sourire.  
  
-- Ca, tu l'as dit, renchérit Lionel. En tout cas, c'est chouette pour Sakura et Idriss, tu trouves pas ? Ils ont l'air bien ensemble.  
  
Stéphanie se tourna alors vers lui :  
  
-- Dis-moi cousin...  
  
-- Mmm ?  
  
-- Ca te fais pas drôle de savoir que Sakura t'ait pas attendu ?  
  
-- Non, après tout elle m'appartient pas, elle fait ce qu'elle veut !  
  
-- Oui, mais quand même, avant elle ne jurait que par toi !  
  
-- Stéphanie, laisse tomber, elle fait ce qu'il lui plait.  
  
-- Bon, je vais dans la cuisine, nous préparer un petit gâteau (pour moi, je vais dire qu'elle est bonne en cuisine, parce que dans l'animé, elle est toujours tournée en ridicule, la pauvre !), fit-elle en se levant.  
  
-- Bonne idée. Chocolat pour moi !  
  
-- Tu crois qu'elle sort avec lui pour te rendre jaloux, ou pour t'oublier ? demanda Stéphanie depuis la cuisine.  
  
Lionel ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire :  
  
-- Mais tu vas lui foutre la paix, oui ? Laisse-la, elle est assez grande pour se débrouiller !  
  
Lionel se plongea ensuite dans ses pensées. Bien sûr, il aimait toujours Sakura. C'était évident, même. Mais bon, elle était avec Idriss. Et il ne lui en voulait pas. Une phrase de Tiffany lorsqu'ils chassaient les cartes lui revint en mémoire : " Aimer quelqu'un, c'est vouloir son bonheur ". Et si Sakura était heureuse avec Idriss, alors il serait heureux lui aussi. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait dit à Sakura lorsqu'elle celle-ci avait pleuré après avoir été rejetée par Mathieu ? " Tu le rencontreras Sakura, et alors, je serais heureux ".  
  
Lionel sourit en croisant ses mains derrière sa nuque. Idriss était un garçon super sympa, mais leur couple était assez surprenant à voir. Sakura avait toujours l'impression de faire la gueule, tandis que Idriss avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Lionel n'avait aucune antipathie envers Idriss, loin de là. D'ailleurs, il avait une drôle d'impression, comme si quelque chose d'agréable allait lui être déclaré. Mais il ne savait pas ce que c'était.  
Sakura se laissa tomber sur son lit, déprimée. Pour une fois qu'elle revoyait le garçon de ses rêves, il fallait qu'elle gâche tout.  
  
-- Et ben pitchoune ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ? demanda Kéro.  
  
Sakura lui expliqua toute l'histoire, et Kéro eut un sourire moqueur.  
  
-- T'es devenue drôlement orgueilleuse pour pas avoir avoué au morveux que t'as toujours le béguin pour lui !  
  
-- Kéro, c'est pas drôle !  
  
-- En plus Idriss en a profité pour te faire des avances ! Mouhahahahaha !  
  
-- KERO !  
  
-- S'cuse-moi pitchoune, mais faut toujours que tu t'embarques dans de ces situations !  
  
-- Je sais, mais je vais dire à Lionel la vérité.  
  
-- Si d'ici-là tu ne le retrouves pas en train de sortir avec une serveuse !  
  
-- Kéro, c'est pas drôle !  
  
-- Au fait, ils restent combien de temps ?  
  
Sakura se raidit : et s'ils repartaient le lendemain ?  
  
-- Heu... je ne sais pas...  
Heureusement pour Sakura, le lendemain, Lionel et Stéphanie ne s'étaient pas envolés (employez-le au sens que vous voulez, ça marche dans les 2 cas !).  
  
Au cours d'une des multiples sorties qu'ils faisaient, Lionel prit Sakura à part.  
  
-- Dis Sakura, je peux te parler ?  
  
-- Oui... répondit-elle, les yeux pleins d'espoir.  
  
-- Pourquoi tu es si agressive avec Idriss ? C'est ton petit ami, non ?  
  
Sakura aurait voulu gueuler "non", mais Lionel continua :  
  
-- J'ai aussi remarqué que vous ne faîtes pas comme les autres couples, vous êtes... bien plus discrets.  
  
-- Hein ?  
  
-- Oui, par exemple, vous vous donnez la main, mais vous êtes à deux mètres l'un de l'autre. Avant, quand on était ensemble, tu me collais sur tout le flanc.  
  
Sakura rougit à cette remarque, et balbutia timidement :  
  
-- Oh... tu t'en souviens...  
  
Lionel sourit :  
  
-- Bien sûr, c'était le bon vieux temps !  
  
-- Est-ce que tu regrettes ce temps-là ?  
  
-- Des fois, ça m'arrive. Le premier amour, ça marque toujours !  
  
Sakura se sentit vraiment gênée.  
  
-- En tout cas, si tu as des problèmes avec Idriss, appelle-moi, n'hésite pas !  
  
-- D'a... d'accord...  
  
Elle suivit Lionel, pour rejoindre les autres. pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui avait pas dit ? Kéro avait peut-être, elle était trop orgueilleuse.  
  
Lorsque le groupe fut de nouveau réuni, Sakura, Lionel et Anthony, tournèrent la tête vers un endroit précis.  
  
-- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Nadine.  
  
-- Heu... rien, fit Lionel, qui n'échappa à l'?il de sa cousine.  
  
Anthony les regarda, et les deux autres lui répondirent par un simple regard. Aucun n'avait rêvé, ils avaient bien senti une aura.  
  
Après cette tranquille journée, Sakura et Anthony allèrent chez Lionel pour parler de cette fameuse aura.  
  
Sur le chemin, Anthony avait bien sûr essayé de parler à Sakura.  
  
-- Alors, quand comptes-tu lui dire ?  
  
-- Je... j'essaye, mais... c'est pas si facile...  
  
-- Tu lui as bien dit une fois, tu peux bien recommencer !  
  
-- Je sais, mais j'ai peur qu'il se moque de moi, avoua Sakura.  
  
-- Oublie cette peur. C'est à cause de cette peur que tu as inventé cette histoire !  
  
Sakura sourit malgré elle : il avait raison.  
  
Ils arrivèrent chez Lionel, ce fut d'ailleurs celui-ci qui leur ouvrit.  
  
-- Stéphanie n'est pas là ?  
  
-- Elle a un rencard avec le type de la poste, tu te souviens ?  
  
-- Quoi ? Parce qu'ils étaient sérieux ? s'étonna Sakura. Mais je croyais qu'ils rigolaient, moi !  
  
-- Sakura n'est vraiment pas douée en ce qui concerne les relations amoureuses, soupira Lionel à voix haute, bien fort pour que la concernée l'entende.  
  
-- Même pas drôle, fit Sakura en allant bouder sur le canapé.  
  
-- Gros bébé !  
  
Soudain, la porte-fenêtre vitrée vola en éclats (faut que j'arrête les Bruce Willis, moi !). Une silhouette humaine entra alors, et les trois magiciens purent voir son visage grâce à l'halogène qui n'était pas trop endommagée.  
  
Il avait d'épais cheveux noirs dressés sur la tête sans gel coiffant, un chandail et un pantalon bordeaux, avec une longue cape bordeaux, elle aussi. Il portait des bottes en cuir brun, et sa tête lui donnait une vingtaine d'années, pas plus. Il avait cependant un bouc, et de la barbe sur les côtés.  
  
-- C'est qui, ce play-boy qui vient de détruire mon salon ? demanda Lionel.  
  
-- Petit insolent, fit le mec avec une voix si froide qu'on aurait envie de se tailler à trois kilomètres. Je vois que tu n'es pas bien malin, sinon tu saurais qui je suis.  
  
-- Il a les chevilles qui enflent, c'ui-là ! fit Sakura.  
  
-- Fermez-là, bande de tâches ! Pour votre gouverne, sachez que je suis Fruchos, l'un des plus puissants magiciens du Cercle. Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, Clow ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Anthony.  
  
-- Fruchos ? répéta Anthony en se grattant le tête. Non, ça me dit rien...  
  
-- Clow ? Enfin, c'est moi ! Ton ennemi, Fruchos !  
  
-- Celui qui s'est fait exclure du Cercle après des coups bas ?  
  
-- Des coups bas, tout de suite les grands mots !  
  
-- Ouais bon, et qu'est-ce qu'y veut, le cancre ? demanda Lionel.  
  
-- Prendre ma revanche sur Clow, et lui prendre les cartes.  
  
-- Désolé, fit Anthony, mais Clow est mort. Je suis sa réincarnation, pas Clow lui-même. Maintenant les cartes appartiennent à Sakura.  
  
-- Alors c'est elle que je combattrais ! Dans deux jours, sur la plage, à 22 h !  
  
Il repartit d'où il était venu.  
  
-- Mon salon tout neuf... Qu'est-ce que je vais raconter au proprio ?  
  
-- Je vais te réparer ça, fit Anthony calmement.  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, la vitre était réparée.  
  
-- Super, je vais devoir affronter un zozo qui veut mes cartes, alors que je dois avouer à...  
  
Sakura se plaqua la main sur la bouche. Elle avait failli...  
  
-- Heu... enfin bon, de toute façon, la seule chose que je puisse faire, c'est attendre ce fameux jour. Je suis en pleine forme, et tout a été dit.  
  
-- Ouais, t'as raison, approuva Lionel.  
  
-- Bon, moi je file, fit Anthony. Salut !  
  
-- Salut ! répondirent les autres en ch?ur.  
  
Sakura resta encore une dizaine de minutes, puis regarda l'heure.  
  
-- Oh, je vais devoir y aller, soupira-t-elle.  
  
-- On est loin de chez toi, dit Lionel. Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? Ou tu veux dormir ici ?  
  
-- Vrai ? Je peux ?  
  
-- Bien sûr ! Tu n'as qu'à prendre une des nuisettes de Stéphanie !  
  
-- Génial ! Merci beaucoup !  
  
-- De rien ! Viens, la chambre de Stéphanie est par là !  
  
Au moment de se coucher, un coup de tonnerre éclata.  
  
-- Eh ben, ça promet ! fit Lionel pour lui-même.  
  
Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors qu'il tombait toujours des trombes d'eau, la porte de la chambre de Lionel grinça.  
  
-- Sakura ? s'étonna celui-ci en la voyant dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
  
-- Je... j'ai peur avec cet orage, fit-elle timidement. J'peux dormir avec toi ?  
  
Lionel sourit en guise de réponse. Elle allait avoir sa majorité, et elle avait encore peur de l'orage !  
  
Sakura se colla contre lui, et Lionel ne put que rougir. Il avait Sakura dans son lit, en nuisette ! (Yes !)  
  
-- Rassure-moi, plaisanta-t-il. Idriss ne va pas être cocu ?  
  
-- Idiot, dit-elle en fermant les yeux.  
Le jour de ce fameux affrontement, Sakura parlait avec Tiffany.  
  
-- Je n'ai pas tellement peur Tiffany, tu sais, mais c'est que je ne fais que penser...  
  
-- ...à Lionel, acheva Tiffany. Je sais. Tiens, j'ai quelque chose à te dire...  
  
-- Quoi ?  
  
-- Quand tu étais au toilettes, j'ai entendu Idriss parler à Lionel, et il lui disait que tu embrassais vraiment bien, que vous n'étiez pas prêts de rompre, et d'autres trucs comme ça.  
  
-- Quoi ? ! Je vais le tuer !  
  
Sakura fila vers Idriss et le prit à part.  
  
-- Non mais pourquoi t'as été raconter ça à Lionel ? Tu sais que je l'aime, alors pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
  
-- Pour voir sa réaction.  
  
-- J'en crois pas un mot !  
  
-- Tu as raison. J'essaye de l'éloigner. Je veux vraiment qu'on essaye d'être ensemble toi et moi. Je suis sûr que tu pourrais être heureuse avec moi.  
  
-- Écoute-moi bien, fit Sakura d'un ton haché. J'aime Lionel, c'est clair ? Tout ce que je veux, c'est le lui dire. Et tant pis s'il n'a pas les mêmes sentiments que moi, je l'attendrais toute ma vie ! Il pourrait se faire toutes les filles qu'il croise, je l'attendrais ! Toi, tu ne m'intéresses pas ! Et si tu redis des bobards sur moi, je te tue !  
  
-- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le lui dire ?  
  
-- C'est pas si simple ! Toi, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'aimer quelqu'un ! Tout ce que tu veux, c'est te faire des filles !  
  
Après cette dispute, la journée se passa sans incident notoire (mis à part les conneries d'Yvan, mais y a plus besoin de les citer !) -- Lionel, j'ai peur, fit Sakura en tremblant dans son costume.  
  
-- Sakura, tourne-toi, par ici ! fit Tiffany derrière son caméscope.  
  
Sakura portait une robe vert forêt qui allait jusqu'aux genoux, avec des tonnes de jupons. Il y avait des motifs de ronces qui s'enroulaient sur elles-même rouge paillette brodés sur le tissu vert. Des bourgeons étaient en doré, et des gouttes d'eau en bleu paillette. Sakura avait des bottes vert forêt elles aussi, qui allaient jusqu'à mi-mollet. Ses longs cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval haute. Stéphanie et Kéro étaient présents eux aussi.  
  
-- T'en fais pas, ça va aller, la rassura Lionel. Et je serais là pour t'aider.  
  
-- Merci, fit Sakura.  
  
-- Bien, tout le monde est à l'heure, c'est déjà une bonne chose, fit la voix froide de Fruchos.  
  
Tous se retournèrent, et le regardèrent atterrir.  
  
-- Je veux me battre contre vous deux en même temps, fit-il en pointant successivement Lionel et Sakura.  
  
-Très bien, fit la jeune fille en costume, tandis que Lionel essayait de cacher sa grimace. (comprenez-le, il a pas 52 cartes, lui !)  
  
-- Parfait, commençons.  
  
Il s'envola à une dizaine de mètres du sol, et s'éloigna de cinq.  
  
Sakura invoqua sa clé, tandis que Lionel sortit son épée. "Je vais t'apprendre, moi, abruti !" pensa-t-elle.  
  
La chasseuse sortit alors une carte, celle de l'Eau. Elle aspergea Fruchos avec, tandis que tout de suite après, Lionel invoqua le Dieux de la Foudre. Fruchos se reçut tout de plein fouet, et tomba à terre.  
  
En se relevant couvert d'écorchures, il dit :  
  
-- C'était pas mal, mais voyons ce que vous pouvez faire contre ça !  
  
Il tendit la main vers eux, et l'ouvrit : il y avait une multitude de petites boules (de la taille d'une pomme-noisette) beiges. Il souffla alors dessus, et elles s'envolèrent toutes à une vitesse fulgurante, comme si elles avaient été propulsées par une machine. Elles foncèrent immédiatement sur Sakura. Celle-ci esquiva, mais au lieu de filer en ligne droite, les boules firent une courbe, faisant un demi-tour, et revinrent sur Sakura, qui fut obligée de fuir avec Fly.  
  
-- C'est quoi, ce bordel ? s'exclama Lionel.  
  
-- Mes chères petites boules si bien conçues qu'elles suivent leur cible jusqu'à l'atteindre, elles ne s'arrêteront pas avant.  
  
-- Quoi ? Espèce de salaud ! T'es vraiment un lâche ! gueula Lionel. Pourquoi tu les lances pas sur moi ?  
  
-- A ta guise...  
  
Fruchos claqua des doigts, et les boules qui se cognaient contre le bouclier que Sakura avait formé (avec Shield) allèrent sur Lionel. Celui-ci se mit à courir très vite pour leur échapper, tandis que Sakura filait vers Fruchos pour l'attaquer. Elle fit appel au Feu, qui commença à enflammer les vêtements rouges.  
  
Elle saisit la première carte qui lui tombait sous la main, et ce fut the Maze (le doute ou le labyrinthe, comme vous voulez). Elle n'hésita pas et s'en servit, construisant un labyrinthe vert autour de Fruchos.  
  
Mais ce dernier eut tôt fait de le réduire en fumée. Lorsque soudain, Lionel, toujours poursuivi par les boules, lui fonça dessus. Mais il disparut avant même d'avoir put toucher Fruchos, et les boules, n'ayant plus de cible, continuèrent leur trajectoire, et explosèrent sur leur maître.  
  
Celui-ci se laissa tomber à terre, très faible.  
  
-- Mais... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Sakura. Et Lionel ? Où il est ? Il a dispa...  
  
Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle voyait un bras qui sortait du sol, et qui s'agitait.  
  
-- Lionel ? fit-elle en courant.  
  
Elle le trouva effectivement, dans un énorme trou d'eau, son bras dépassant. Elle l'aida à remonter, et celui-ci souffla un bon coup, épuisé.  
  
-- Waw, fit Sakura, admirative. Comment t'as fait pour calculer tout ça ?  
  
-- Calculer quoi ?  
  
-- Ben, de disparaître sous les yeux de Fruchos !  
  
-- J'ai pas disparu, je suis tombé !  
  
-- Tu veux dire que c'était pas voulu ?  
  
-- Non, pourquoi ?  
  
Il tourna alors la tête, et découvrit le corps de Fruchos à terre.  
  
-- Ah, vu comme ça...  
  
-- Mais alors, pourquoi t'as couru vers lui ?  
  
-- Ben, si j'étais assez rapide pour me planquer derrière lui...  
  
-- Pas bête !  
  
Fruchos poussa un gémissement, et se releva avec difficulté.  
  
-- Vous n'en avez pas encore fini avec moi... dit-il en un souffle.  
  
-- Vraiment coriace, remarqua Sakura.  
  
Anthony s'approcha alors de Fruchos. Il appela son sceptre, sous les yeux grands ouverts de Lionel.  
  
-- Ca faisait des années que je l'avais pas vu, fit Lionel. Il a drôlement grandi ! Ca, c'est du sceptre ! Compliments !  
  
-- Merci, c'est pas tous les jours que tu m'en fais ! répondit Anthony en souriant.  
  
-- Ouais, ben t'avais pas trop besoin de le préciser !  
  
Anthony sourit encore, puis se tourna vers Fruchos avec la voix de Clow :  
  
-- Tu es vraiment minable, sale traître, dit-il froidement. Tu es prêt à mourir pour voler des cartes magiques. Si je n'étais pas aussi humain, je te tuerais pour la mort qu'ont frôlé mes protégés. Mais puisque je risquerais d'être considéré comme meurtrier, je m'abstiens !  
  
Il leva son sceptre, et le pointa vers son ennemi, qui n'arrivait plus à tenir sur ses jambes. Celui-ci fut en lévitation, mais se mit à suffoquer. Il porta les mains à sa gorge, ne parvenant plus à respirer.  
  
-- Excuse-toi, fit Clow, la voix toujours aussi froide. Sinon, je resserre encore !  
  
-- Je... kof ! Je... je m'exc... je m'excuse ! Pitié ! Je m'excuse ! fit Fruchos avec un filet de voix.  
  
-- Plus fort !  
  
-- Je vous demande pardon ! cria Fruchos avec ses dernières forces.  
  
-- C'est mieux ainsi, se radoucit Clow.  
  
Fruchos alla alors doucement vers le sol, et fut allongé sur le sable.  
  
-- Les juges du Cercle te puniront comme tu dois l'être, fit Clow.  
  
Fruchos toussa, tandis que Lionel essorait ses vêtements. Sakura n'avait aucune blessure apparente, et le sourire sur le visage de Tiffany montrait qu'elle était en parfaite santé. Bon, tout baignait.  
  
-- Il m'a foutu la trouille, fit Lionel à Sakura.  
  
-- A moi aussi, avoua celle-ci.  
  
Ils allèrent alors s'asseoir sur le muret.  
  
-- Mal aux fesses, gémit Sakura.  
  
-- Je suis sûr qu'Idriss se fera un plaisir de te faire un massage ! fit Lionel avec un sourire. Sakura se raidit : elle en avait complètement oublié Idriss !  
  
-- Heu... Lionel... faut que je te dise quelque chose...  
  
-- Quoi ? demanda celui-ci.  
  
-- Ben en fait... oh, je vais prendre depuis le début. Tu sais, quand on a reçut la lettre de Stéphanie qui nous annonçait votre retour, j'étais vraiment heureuse. Je n'attendais que ça, que vous reveniez. Mais quand je t'ai vu au café, j'ai eu peur...  
  
-- Peur de quoi ? demanda Lionel, un peu dérouté.  
  
-- Peur que tu ne veuilles plus de moi, que tu aies une petite amie...  
  
-- Une petite amie ? répéta Lionel.  
  
-- Oui, souffla Sakura, en détournant le regard. Je sais que ça parait idiot de le dire comme ça, mais je voulais en quelque sorte te montrer que je savais me débrouiller. Et aussi, je voulais savoir si tu m'aimais encore. Et, je ne sais pas ce qu'y m'a prit, j'ai inventé qu'Idriss était mon petit ami. Peut-être que je voulais que tu sois jaloux, que tu ne me parles plus - je t'aurais expliqué après ! - , peut-être que je voulais que tu vois que je pouvais sortir avec d'autres garçons - ce qui est stupide ! Enfin, je ne sais pas, mais j'avais peur que tu te moques de moi, si tu savais que je n'avais pas eu d'autre petit ami.  
  
-- Ah...  
  
-- Et quand j'ai su que tu n'avais pas eu d'autre copine, j'ai repris espoir, et j'ai voulu tout t'avouer ! Mais, j'avais jamais le courage, ou quelque chose nous interrompais.  
  
-- Mais Idriss....  
  
-- Il m'a fait des avances, tu sais. Mais j'ai refusé. Et puis, tu t'entendais si bien avec lui, alors que secrètement, j'espérais que tu ne l'aimes pas, parce que tu croyais qu'il était mon copain.  
  
Lionel resta silencieux quelques instants, puis se tourna vers elle avec un sourire :  
  
-- Donc si on résume... fit-il en laissant sa phrase en suspens pour qu'elle le dise enfin.  
  
-- Oui, j'ai compris, répondit Sakura. Si on résume, je suis restée dingue de toi, sans oser l'avouer.  
  
Lionel la regarda quelques instants, les yeux ronds, puis éclata de rire. Au bout d'un moment de moqueries, Sakura se demandait si elle n'allait pas lui refoutre la tête dans cet énorme trou d'eau.  
  
-- Et bien, rassure-toi, car...  
  
-- Car ? fit la jeune fille en se mordant la lèvre, nerveuse, mais convaincue de ce qu'elle allait entendre.  
  
Lionel se tut, sans cacher son sourire. Sakura comprit aussitôt : il faisait exprès de tout faire traîner ! -- Crache le morceau, ou je te parle plus !  
  
-- C'est bon, c'est bon, et de toute façon, tu le sais déjà !  
  
-- Non, je le sais pas !  
  
-- Bien, je vais te le dire !  
  
"Saloperie de timidité !" pensa-t-il.  
  
Il se rapprocha de son oreille, et lui murmura trois mots connus de tous :  
  
-- Je t'aime.  
  
-- Plus fort, j'ai rien entendu !  
  
-- J't'aime p'us !  
  
-- Salaud !  
  
-- Et toi alors ? Inconsciemment, j'étais cocu !  
Lionel soupira dans son lit. Sakura dormait une fois de plus chez lui, dans la chambre d'amis. Il n'avait même pas pu embrasser Sakura (à cause de Kéro qui venait les interrompre). En plus, le type avec lequel Stéphanie avait eu rendez-vous passait la nuit chez eux. Grrrr ! Pourquoi il pouvait pleuvoir, cette nuit-là ? Sakura viendrait dans son lit ! Mais non, évidemment ! Y avait des jours comme ça...  
  
-- Lionel ? Tu dors pas ?  
  
-- Sakura ?  
  
-- Je t'entends t'agiter, tout va bien ?  
  
-- Ouais, ouais. En fait non, reprit-il.  
  
-- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sakura en allant s'asseoir sur un côté du lit. T'as fait un cauchemar ?  
  
-- Non, fit-il en lui enlaçant la taille, mais je voudrais dormir avec toi.  
  
Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sakura pour confirmer ce qu'il venait de dire.  
  
-- Mmmm, pourquoi pas ? J'ai la flemme de retourner dans mon lit !  
  
Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Lionel, mais celui-ci ne la laissa pas se retirer. Il approfondit le baiser, et Sakura y répondit avec beaucoup d'amour.  
Le lendemain, Lionel ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il vit sur sa table de chevet un petit mot. Il étendit le bras, et le saisit : " Lionel, c'est Stéphanie. Bon, mon nouveau copain (Ulrich) m'a dit que nos dossiers scolaires ont été reçus. (il travaille au service des postes )On peut enfin aller à Seijo ! Au fait, j'ai pu constater que ça va mieux entre Sakura et toi ! Bon, au moins vous aviez toujours vos pyjamas quand je suis arrivée, ça veut dire que vous avez pas fait de bêtises ! Bon, je suis sortie faire un tour avec Ulrich, le petit déjeuner est sur la table, y a plus qu'à le faire réchauffer ! Amuse-toi bien cousin ! "  
  
Lionel reposa la lettre, et s'allongea sur le lit. Mais il avait réveillé Sakura.  
  
-- Lionel, t'as bien dormi ?  
  
-- Oui, super bien ! Au fait, tu vas annoncer à Idriss que c'est plus la peine de jouer la comédie, n'est-ce pas ? Il va être déçu !  
  
-- M'en fiche ! fit Sakura en enlaçant son amoureux. Un pitite review !, ça me fera plaisir !  
  
En tout cas, un grand merci à Oeil d'Ange, Sabrina, Jasmine, et Lutétia !  
  
Merci encore, j'espère que ça vous a plu !  
  
Bises  
  
Clairette 


End file.
